My invention is in the field of personal accessories for individuals who use helmets, and particularly motorcycle helmets. More specifically, my invention is in the field of articles to retain and support a motorcycle helmet when the helmet is not in use.
Most motorcycles have inadequate securable storage space for the rider's helmet. Lockable saddlebags or caddies for helmets are expensive and bulky, and for many riders spoil the appearance of the machine. As a result many or most motorcyclists carry their helmets with them when they leave their motorcycles. This creates a considerable inconvenience in many circumstances because there is often no convenient and acceptable place to put the helmet down.
For example, in a public washroom there are almost never shelves adequately large to support a helmet, and the floor is very often abrasive, dirty, or covered with water of questionable cleanliness. Placing the helmet upside-down on such a floor can result in having the helmet roll around--especially if it is accidentally kicked--and having its exterior finish scratched or abraded. Placing the helmet right-side-up on such a floor results in portions of the helmet first resting on the floor and then later touching the motorcyclist's skin or clothing. Obviously, this is both distasteful and a potential health hazard. Quite often the only clean, dry place available to set a helmet conveniently is sloped and/or very narrow. On even a slight incline, however, the smooth, rounded surface of a helmet makes balancing a frustrating if not impossible feat.
Even in private homes it can be hard to find a ready-at-hand place to put a motorcylce helmet: homeowners object to helmets being placed on expensively finished furniture tops, for fear of marring the furniture; and placing a helmet on the floor can become an invitation to children to play with the helmet and cause damage or injury.
Various forms of loops and hang-straps have been proposed as a solution to these problems. Some are affixed permanently to the helmet, while others are detachable. The permanent loops and straps, if adequately large to accomplish their purpose, create an extreme safety hazard when the user wears the helmet while operating a motorcycle. Smaller loops and straps are awkward to use, and detachable ones are inconvenient to carry and to use. Further, it is frequently difficult to find a convenient place to hang an object as large and cumbersome as a helmet, or a hook strong enough to support it.
My invention is directed to overcoming these difficulties by providing a lightweight, inexpensive, compact, portable article for use by motorcyclists or other helmet-wearers in putting helmets down in areas where there is no otherwise suitable or adequate place for them. It is particularly directed to providing a helmet rest which is readily available for instant use in practically any location.